pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haicron Region
The Haicron Region is a large rocky region that is located thousands of miles southwest of the Kanto Region. It is the main region in Pokémon Bronze. It is mostly covered in rock and has many, many cities. Info This Region has a towering mountain in the center, much bigger than all the other mountains in other regions. An active volcano is in the northwest corner. Team Galactic returns after being disbanded in the Sinnoh Region under the leaders Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, and a new leader named Mercury. Pokémon The Haicron Region introduces 5 new Pokémon (not counting evolutions). Each Pokémon will be listed here. Flamebit One of the starter Pokémon. It is given to you at the Pokémon research Laboratory. Leafoutija One of the starter Pokémon. It is given to you at the Pokémon Research Laboratory. Wetwasha One of the starter Pokémon. It is given to you at the Pokémon Research Laboratory. ??? This Poké is extremely rare and has not been seen often. It is so uncommon, that absolutely nothing is known about it except for that it takes the form of a ghost. No picture has ever been taken of it before. Rockmite Much like a Geodude. The only difference is that it has no mouth, eyes, arms, or legs. It looks like a lifeless lump of solid rock. Cities Newforest Town: A small town where adventures seem to beigin. The main character of the game starts out here. Sun Town: Located next to Mount Sun, it is the town that has the highest Temperatures. Great South City: A very large city that harbours the entranceway to the Fearrow Bridge. Team Galactic sets up a hideout here. Jewel City: Another large city, it is very much like Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region. A strange man who loves to battle lives here. Moor Town: A small town located on a high moor. The first gym is located here. Waterwish City: A swampy, boggy city that has the entranceway to the Safari Zone. Rockslide City: A city surrounded by a rock wall. An erie, broken-down masnion is scaring most people into staying away from this city, reducing the population to 7. Oceanside City: A beachside resort that has soft sand beaches, a flower shop, and even a gym. It's the perfect place to unwind and relax. A subway station is located here. Cloudtop City: A big city on the side of a ginormous mountain. The clouds are so light you can literally walk on them. Lavaflow City: A small city that is on the same mountain. The city is surrounded by boiling lava, so the city is on top of a huge platform and being suspened into the sky. Ruin Town: A town surrounded by a dense forest. An ancient ruin attacts many archeologists to this town. Pokémon City: The largest city in the region, it is about one tenth the size of the region itself. A 7000 foot skycraper called the Battle Tower is placed in the center of the city. Another main attraction here is the Global Terminal Haicron Port: A long, large city that has a train station. If you've beaten the Haicron Leage, then you can take to train to the upper part of the region, where there are more gyms called "Frontiers." Trainstat City: A very small city where the Haicron Port train arrives to. Great East City: A city that is completely hidden in dense fog. A mysterious Pokéball statue is the city's landmark. Woodwet City: Rows of log cabins strech up and down this city. The entrance to the National Park is located here. Great North City: This city is blanketed with a thick layer of snow. Team Galactic sets the city on fire during the game. Onetower Town: The entire town in densly packed into a 300 foot tall skyscraper. Bronziron City: A very ancient city that dates back thousands of years. From here, you can reach the Flooded Cave where you can encounter the Legendary Pokémon, Wetrage. Kémonpoke Town: A simple town with a few houses and a café. It's a nice place to visit. Bayside Town: In the middle of the bay, the building are suspended over the water by big wooden beams. You can take a trip on a cruise from the harbor. Heatdest Town: This city is filled with crooks and bandits. A casino and a department store can be found here. Orangvilot City: This woodland city is tricky to navigate, but the citizens are friendly. Frontier City: If you've collected every Frontier Badge, you can take a boat to the Battle Zone. Landmarks Mount Sun: The smallest mountain in the Region. Temperatures can reach a scorching 130 degrees. Fearrow Bridge: A bridge connecting Great South City to Jewel City. You can take a train across, or you can walk inside the bridge where you can find trainers that want to battle. Jewel Caverns: A large, spacious cavern that is next to Jewel City. Loads of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and oil have been found here. It provides the rescources need to keep Jewel City up and running. People may keep any jewels they find. Safari Zone: A large, marshy area located on an island just of the coast of Waterwish City. Pokémon found here are rare and uncommon. Lake Pokémon: A large lake with an underground cave beneath it. It is said that a legendary Pokémon lives inside the caves. Ruin Mansion: Just outside of Rockslide City, its ominous and scary appearance drive people away from the city. Mount Pokémon: Much bigger than any other mountain, this thing is a monster at 10 miles high. A extremely legendary Pokémon is said to live at the top. Helicopterport: A man here will gladly fly you to the summit of Mount Pokémon for free. Beach Resort: A large hotel at a sparkling beach. If you book a room, your Pokémon's health will be restored and you'll find a free item. Battle Tower: A large, 7000 foot tall tower that attracts many tourists. You can battle trainers here. Victory Road: A cave that is hard to navigate. It is the final challenge people face before the Haicron Leage Haicron Leage: A large stadium that holds a contest for trainers that have beaten all 8 gyms. You can either battle master trainers using wi-fi, or battle the Elite Four and the champion. National Park: A nice relaxing park where you can participate in catching shows. You can bring Pokémon over from your GBA games and capture them here. Mount Flareon: Named after one of Eevee's evolutions, this active volcano spews out ash, lava, and occasionally a landslide will happen. Only the hardiest trainers gather here. Flooded Cave: A flooded cave that you need to use HM Dive to explore. A legendary Pokémon can be found here. Dark Cavern: A dark cave that you must pass through to reach a relaxful and sunny place. Desert Mountains: A range of tall mountains the you must climb to pass through. Haicron Leage Gyms Moor Town Gym Leader: Drake Type: Flying Pokémon: Starly, Pidgeotto, Birdmud Waterwish City Gym Leader: Rolaè Type: Water & Ground Pokémon: Wooper, Quagsire, Empoleon, Jellysting Rockslide City Gym Leader: Rocky Type: Rock Pokémon: Onix, Rampardos, Rockpool Oceanside City Gym Leader: Flora Type: Grass Pokémon: Roserade, Cherrim, Bayleaf, Grasseed Cloudtop City Gym Leader: Yourg Type: Psychic Pokémon: Medicham, Kadabra, Alakazam, Psychle, Psychlay, Ultipsyche Lavaflow City Gym Leader: Flaré Type: Fire Pokémon: Flareon, Torchic, Charmeleon Ruin Town Gym Leader: Jessi Type: Steel Pokémon: Steelix, Bastidon, Agron, Steeligator Pokémon City Gym Leader: Draco Type: Dragon Pokémon: Bagon, Dragonair, Shieldon, Salamence, Dragoinate, Dragoinarnettea Frontiers Trainstat City Frontier Leader: Jules Type: Dark Pokémon: Shuppet, Banette, Houndoom, Sableye, Darcat, Darkrai. I AM NOT YET DONE. I WILL CONTINUE LATER. ☻ Category:Regions Category:Fictional Regions